


Песнь о Её Отце

by Red_evil_twist



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Family Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, One-Sided Attraction, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_evil_twist/pseuds/Red_evil_twist
Summary: Она – его маленький Завоеватель.





	Песнь о Её Отце

Это было давно: вот она – у отца на руках.  
Он – огромен, как мир, он – прекрасен, как мир, и могуч, как его Создатель.  
Его руки теплы. Она видит в его глазах  
Только гордость. Она – его маленький Завоеватель.  
  
Вот она: убивает подаренного ей щенка.  
Лишь случайность – она слишком сильно сжимала его в объятьях.  
«Он был слаб, - молвит Один. – Не стоит жалеть слабака».  
И приносит взамен ей волка с врождённым проклятьем.  
  
Это было давно. У неё не игрушки – мечи.  
Один учит сражаться. И всё цепко следит, как она вырастает.  
Один учит: не показывай боли и страха, малышка. Молчи.  
И целует её в макушку, если дочь верно цель свою выбирает.  
  
Вот она: вся в крови с головы и до ног,  
На горе мёртвых тел, в пылу битвы, разыскивает его взглядом.  
И отец, улыбаясь, у входа в свой новый блестящий чертог,  
Ей кивает, как равной: даёт позволенье идти с собой рядом.  
  
Это было давно. Вот она – королевский особый палач.  
Мир за миром – в огне. Всеотцу она верно приносит подарки.  
Она дарит победу: проклятья, и крики, и плач –  
Словно музыка. От улыбки отца ей до странности жарко.  
  
Вот она, его радость: прекрасна, опасна, сильна.  
Дарит смерть и своим, и чужим, и всем тем, кто посмеет ему перечить.  
Слава Одину! Никогда больше эта война  
Не закончится, пока он обнимает её за плечи.  
  
Это было давно: вот она предлагает ему себя  
В темноте под луной, прежде скинув пропахшие кровью доспехи.  
Он красив, как король. Он вздыхает, о чём-то скорбя,  
И велит ей проспаться: «Поищи-ка других для утехи».  
  
Вот она: видит, волосы стали его седы.  
Он так холоден с ней. Он велит ей остановиться.  
Он молчит на вопросы – предчувствие зреет беды.  
Он меняется. Хмурится чаще. Болтают, он хочет жениться.  
  
Это было давно, а сейчас он – глубокий старик.  
Его руки слабы. И в глазах у него – поражение.  
Он ей лжёт, как чужой, он с ней груб, как с чужой, он поник  
И уже не гордится: во взгляде его – раздражение.  
  
Вот она: понимает, что выросла крепче отца.  
И сильнее, и твёрже, и жёстче, и старым заветам вернее.  
Её волк – Пожиратель Миров, и всё это – начало конца.  
От предательств она, как и Один, становится только лишь злее.  
  
Вот она: проиграв, она падает в темноту.  
Старый Один молчит и следит за её бесконечным паденьем.  
Золотой его шлем на прощание тускло блестит на свету.  
Запирая в темнице её, Всеотец запирает и собственное  
_Отраженье_.


End file.
